esorfandomcom-20200214-history
Surgere
The Surgere is one of the most mysterious races on Esor because of their origin. The Surgere are golems created by the Elder Ones inside of the Infinity Towers for the purpose of establishing a labor force for the Wizards. Although consciousness was seemly not the intention of the Elder Ones when they created the Surgere, it does rarely appear among them due to the strange magic used in their construction. The Elder Ones view the mind as something very important so they respect any Surgere who manage to acquire one. Because of this, any Surgere who “awaken” are offered freedom. If they accept, their memory is erased of everything except for what they are, who created them, and the fact that they were given this choice. However because of how different and naive they tend to be, the few Surgere who go into the world are hunted or taken advantage of so many of the Surgere who do gain consciousness stay with the Elder Ones and act as overseers in the labor force among their own kind. Physically, the Surgere are vastly different from one golem to the next but most of them tend to be around human height, if not a little taller, made of magically enhanced wood, stone, and metal, and have a generally human shape. Although they were built with no understanding of gender, some of the awoken Surgere have taken on the personality of a male or a female. Surgere Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Surgere are fast learners and extremely durable, but were created with little sense of personal identity. They receive +2 Con, +2 Int, and -2 Cha. * Size: Surgere are Medium creatures. * Type: Surgere are humanoids with the Awoken subtype. They do not need to breathe, sleep, eat, or drink but must still rest to regain spells. Although their body is magical and not traditionally organic, they are still susceptible to poisons and diseases as any disruption to the careful balance of magic that keeps them alive can affect their health. The Elder Ones built in protections however so the Surgere are resistant and receive a +4 racial bonus on saving throws against disease, mind-affecting effects and poison. * Base Speed: Surgere have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Surgere begin play speaking whatever language the primary race speaks in the area they were moved to after leaving the Infinity Tower, and do not gain any bonus languages from possessing a high Intelligence score (although can learn more languages through normal means). * Light Fortification: Whenever a sneak attack or critical hit is scored against a Surgere, there is a 25% chance that the extra damage is negated and damage is rolled normally. * Tireless: Surgere are immune to the fatigued and exhausted conditions, and receive Endurance as a bonus feat. * Plating: At 1st level a Surgere receives a suit of masterwork light or medium armor for free, which cannot be sundered or removed. Due to its integration with the Surgere's body, the plating's maximum Dex bonus is increased by 1 and its arcane spell failure is reduced by 5%. Plating is considered weightless for determining the Surgere's encumbrance. Regardless of the type of armor it is based on, plating is constructed of the same materials as the rest of the Surgere's body and thus may not be constructed of special materials (unless you select the Advanced Construction feat at 1st level). Plating may be enchanted as magic armor, though the Surgere must be present at all times during the process. Removing the Plating from a Surgere's body is a delicate and arduous''' process that can be very dangerous to the Surgere (if they are still alive during the process). The process of removing the existing plating and replacing it can only be done by someone who has both the Craft Construct and Craft Magic Arms and Armor feats. The process takes 2 hours plus 2 additional hours per pound of the new armor (use the weight of what a normal set would be) being installed and costs an amount of gold equal to half the market value of the armor being installed. The Surgere cannot move his body at all during this process except his limbs and head. If the Surgere is performing this act on itself, the time it takes is doubled. * Natural Weapons: Surgere have a slam attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. * Artificial Metabolism: Surgere are immune to necromancy effects and regain only half the normal hit points from magical healing, unless they affect constructs (such as the make whole spell) or originate from the Surgere itself. The Surgere still gains full benefit from fast healing. * Composite Body: Surgere bodies are composed of stone, metal and wood, and thus are vulnerable to effects which target creatures composed of these substances, like heat metal, repel wood, and the rust monster's rusting touch. Spells which target objects only (such as stone shape) have no effect on a Surgere. * Darkvision: Surgere can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * Age: The Surgere do not actually age and are birthed with the mental ability of an adult. So little is known about them outside the Infinity Towers that it's all just conjecture but some theorize that if physically maintained, Surgere are immortal. Others believe that the magic fueling their bodies does have a lifespan. '''Surgere Alternate Racial Traits * Integrated Weapon: One of the Surgere's hands is replaced by a weapon, which cannot be disarmed or sundered. He is automatically proficient with this weapon; if he was already proficient then he gains Weapon Focus as a bonus feat for weapons of this type, but only gains its benefits while wielding that specific weapon. If the integrated weapon is a two-handed weapon, he must still use his second hand to help wield it. If it is a throwing weapon then he may detach and reattach the limb freely, and it can be sundered while separate. The Integrated Weapon cannot be a double weapon. This racial trait replaces Natural Weapons. * Jaws of Death: The Surgere has a bite attack that deals 1d6 damage and has a critical threat range of 20/x3. This racial trait replaces Light Fortification and Natural Weapons. * Trained Fist: The Surgere gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. If he already possesses that feat his unarmed strike deals damage as if he were one size category larger, as with the Improved Natural Attack feat. This racial trait replaces Natural Weapons. * Armorless: Some Surgere were built with the intention of assisting the Elder Ones with more intricate tasks and as such were built without the normal plating of others in their race. Surgere with this racial trait gain Advanced Construction as a bonus feat but must choose the Darkwood option. In addition, they gain a +2 racial bonus on one Craft skill or Profession skill and a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft or Use Magic Device. Surgere with this trait cannot wear other armor (note: Robes use the Body Slot, not the Armor Slot) but can still enchant their body as if it was armor. The "armor" counts as light armor with an AC bonus of +0, a weight of 0, an arcane spell failure of 0%, and an armor check penalty of -0 for the purpose of enchantment requirements, if they call for such a thing, and the Surgere must be present the entire time during the enchantment process. This racial trait replaces Plating and Light Fortification. Surgere Racial Feats * Advanced Construction * Returning Weapon Surgere Favored Class Bonuses *Alchemist: Add +1/2 to bomb damage. *Artificer: Add +1/4 to the caster level of any Artificer spell cast that only targets yourself. *Barbarian: Add +1/2 to damage against Constructs and objects. *Fighter: Add +1 to the fighter's CMD when resisting a bull rush or dirty trick. *Gunslinger: The gunslinger gains +1/3 points of grit. *Magus: Add a +1/3 bonus on concentration checks, and on critical hit confirmation rolls with the magus's Spellstrike class feature (maximum bonus of +4 for the latter). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. *Paladin: The paladin gains +1/4 DR/adamantine. *Tactician: Add +1/4 to the tactician's strategy daily uses.